Modern passenger aeroplanes are typically equipped with a passenger-related comfort and service system. This is mounted in a separate so-called passenger supply module underneath the overhead lockers above the passenger seats, and usually comprises a reading light, a fresh air nozzle, and a service switch for establishing contact with the cabin staff. Power supply and data transfer takes place via a multiplicity of individual wires and ducts. Moreover long distance aeroplanes are in particular equipped with a passenger-related communications system. This usually comprises at least one video unit integrated in the backrest of the seat in front in the form of a monitor for purposes of image reproduction, and an audio unit as well as a control unit, for purposes of controlling the video and audio units, integrated in an armrest. To prevent any disturbance to adjacent passengers a set of headphones is provided that can be wired up to the control unit. The power supply and data transfer conventionally takes place via wiring laid in the aeroplane floor and corresponding wiring in the seats. Thus in an aeroplane that is equipped with comfort systems and communications systems of this kind, a multiplicity of power supply wires and data wires are arranged both in the aeroplane floor and in the seats and also in the vicinity of the overhead lockers, which makes the installation of the electrical and signal data wiring and the mounting of the seats very complex. Moreover any refitting, for example when altering the seat rows, is complex as a result of the complicated wiring. Furthermore the operation of the comfort system and the communications system is ergonomically non-optimal, since the relevant operating elements are spatially separated from one another, and are arranged both directly above the passenger and also directly at his/her side in the armrest.
To reduce the multiplicity of wires and to simplify the wiring in the seat area an aeroplane seat with a communications system is presented in DE 37 19 05 A1, in which the power supply is provided autonomously via an energy source such as a battery integrated into the seat, wherein one of the seat rails then serves as an electrical conductor. The battery solution has particular disadvantages in that the weight of each individual seat hereby increases markedly, which renders mounting significantly more difficult, and in that the battery must be monitored constantly with regard to its state of charge and ageing. The transfer of signal data, including the control of a set of headphones, takes place in a wireless manner via infrared or ultrasound, for example.
To reduce the number of external wires, and in particular to simplify the mounting of the overhead lockers, German patent application DE 10 2007 030 331 A1 describes a supply line of the comfort system, such as the power supply line for the reading light and a fresh air duct, integrally with the overhead lockers.
Moreover German patent DE 10 2005 002 790 B4 for purposes of increasing comfort describes a display element in the backrests of passenger seats for the presentation of items of information such as “no smoking” and “fasten seat belt” signals.
Nevertheless it is always necessary in the comfort and communications systems of known art to provide separate power supply and data lines at least in the overhead lockers area and internal to the seats, and typically in the aeroplane floor area also.